Sam's New Girl
by EnjolrasAndLiam
Summary: Sam can't stand to see Mercedes in the arms of Shaine. Will he get over her and fall in love with the new girl at the school, Carly? (srry, i think Carly is a very unique name, last time using, i swear!) Please review and follow! I WILL love you :))


**hey, i haven't written a Glee story yet, so here ya go, and here's Carly's outfit: **

** cgi/set?id=70000211**

* * *

There were so many long hallways, Carly got totally lost in her directions. Principal Figgins had said it was an easy path, but not for her. Right now, she was standing in front of a trophy case. She had heard prom was coming in 3 months, so people were already preparing. She looked to her left, a long hallway. She then looked to her right, another long hallway. She was about to turn left, but she ran into someone. No other than Sam Evans.

"Uh...sorry," she said and tried going left. Sam grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her back, her skirt going a little up. Carly looked at him, a bit nervous.

"Hey, I don't know a lot of people here, but I sure know I've never seen your face." he said smiling.

"Oh..well...I'm new." she said, looking at the clock and then back to him.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Carly. And yours?" Carly wondered, now her full attention on Sam.

"Well, my name is Sam Evans Ma'am." he said and shook Carly's hand. She laughed at his attempt to do a Western accent.

"Hey Sam?" Carly asked looking at him in the eyes. What a wonderful blue they were.

"Yes?"

Carly blushed and looked down. "Can you help me find my locker?" she asked, a bit embarrassed. Sam noticed her blush and smiled. "Sure. Which locker is it?" he asked smiling an award-winning smile.

"Uh.." Carly trailed off, looking at her paper Figgins had given her. "279." she said and then looked at Sam yet again.

"You know what's funny?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"My locker is 278." Sam said smiling. She smiled seeing she now had a friend and a "locker neighbor".

"Follow me!" Sam led Carly to the Right hallway instead of the Left. She smacked her hand to her face and laughed to herself. Sam looked at her confused. "What's so funny?" Sam wondered as he raised his eyebrow.

"Oh...before I bumped into you, I was going the wrong way to my locker." she said now giggling. He chuckled at her cuteness and they were finally there.

"Here ya are Ma'am." he said again in his supposed Western accent.

She nodded and thanked him. "Thanks Sam, you're the best." She said and opened up the combination to her locker. She failed and tried again. She tried at least 6 times now and huffed.

"Here, let me help." Sam was right side of Carly. He was so close, they couldn't possibly get any closer. He opened the locker in a blink of an eye. He then looked down at Carly and smiled a small smile.

"We're always smiling huh?" Carly asked laughing. He nodded and the first bell rang. "Oops, I gotta get to class," Sam said, sounding a bit upset. "Well, have fun. Figgins said I could skip first class to go around and look at where I am supposed to go and decorate my locker." Carly said frowning.

"Well, see ya soon." he winked and started off to Spanish with .

* * *

Carly put her Skull Candy ear buds in and listened to songs on her iPod touch. The song Ready or Not by Bridgit Mendler came on. Carly couldn't resist singing along.

"In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you. Ready or Not. Woah oh oh," she sang, filling her locker with books and pictures.

* * *

Sam thought Carly was cool. Very similar to Mercedes. She had long,wavy,dark brown hair that went just past her shoulders. Big brown eyes that looked like milk chocolate. Her skin the color of caramel. She was tall, about 3 inches below him. She had great curves that were basically her hips. Her figure was great, even though he still loves Mercedes no matter how much she weighs.

As Sam was walking down the hallway, he totally forgot his textbooks for the next class. He knew he never had enough time to walk all the way back down to his locker and then walk down to flights of stairs to Science.  
Sam went back down the hallway to his locker and heard a voice very raspy voice singing, like Bridgit Mendler's mixed with Bruno Mars. Much like Santana's voice.

* * *

Carly didn't even know someone was listening to her. She just kept putting pictures and decorations in her locker.

"Oh,oh, Ready or Not here I come here I come. You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs. You and me dance from the night to the dawn, ready or not here I come. Here I come. " Carly sang and then repeated the verse. Carly heard clapping going on behind her and she turned around. Sam was clapping to Carly. She pulled out her ear buds and blushed.

"How long were you standing there?" she asked.

"Long enough to know you should join Glee club. I'm in it. More time to get to know you." he said smiling. She thought about it for a second and nodded. "I'll give it a shot."

* * *

**sorry it's so short, maybe a new chapter tomorrow :)) if you like it and review :D**


End file.
